Cut Man (Classic)
|-|Cut Man= |-|Super Cutman= Summary Cutman is the fourth robot that Doctor Light ever created, and was created as a timber felling robot. He is one of the most iconic bosses in the classic series, if not the Mega Man franchise as a whole. He was eventually (possibly) reprogrammed by Doctor Wily along with his 5 younger brothers to conquer the world. After being stopped by Mega Man, he was rebuilt (or wasn't destroyed in the first place depending on the story) and reprogrammed. He has helped Mega Man several times (Once again, depending on the continuity). In the manga, Cut Man can combine with Rush to become Super Cutman. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A | 5-B Name: Cut Man Origin: Mega Man Gender: Technically none, referred to as Male Age: Body age unknown, AI seems to be based on a young boy (4th oldest Robot Master in the franchise) Classification: Robot Master, DLN-003 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Weapon Mastery, Can jump off of walls, Teleportation, Possible mild Creation and Size Manipulation (Can throw two Rolling Cutters at the same time despite only having one on his head (Which is shown to be where he gets his weapon from due to various animations) as well as being able to create a larger Rolling Cutter to throw at enemies with his desperation attack in Powered Up) | All before mentioned abilities, as well as Flight and the ability to launch his fist as a rocket. Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Able to stop attacks from Metal Man, Flash Man and Top Man, can fight on par with Mega Man) | Planet level (Can trade hits with Mega Man, was able to fight off Metal Man for an extended period of time) Speed: Massively FTL (Can keep up with Mega Man, is built to be able to always more with agility without losing balance even in strong storms) with Massively FTL+ teleportation (His teleportation should be comparable to Proto Man's, is able to react fast enough to cut a log while teleporting) Lifting Strength: Class G (Should be comparable to his older brother) | Class 10 Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class (Can damage Mega Man) | Planet Class (Can damage Mega Man and Metal Man) Durability: Dwarf Star level (While being one of the less durable robots in the franchise, he can still hold his own against the likes of the Wily Machine 1, Mega Man, Metal Man, Top Man, and even a copy of himself) | Planet level (Survived a long fight against Metal Man) Stamina: Limitless due to being a robot. Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: His Rolling Cutter | Rolling Cutter, some Rush adaptors that allow him to use Rush as a Jet, Motorcycle, or fuse with him to become Super Cutman. Intelligence: Cut Man's intelligence is varied. He is fairly capable in combat, but in Mega Man Powered Up it is implied that Wily literally tricked him into fighting his brother because he became "evil" instead of reprogramming him. Weaknesses: Cut Man is somewhat naive and is always portrayed as at least somewhat childish. Key: Canon | Manga Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rolling Cutter:' Cut Man throws the blade on his head (Or sometimes his arm or out of thin air) to attack foes and boomerang back to him. Said cutter is made of ceratanium, the same material as Mega Man's armor and Metal Man's own blades. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Robots Category:Mega Man Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Size Users Category:Flight Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Thrown Weapon Users